


Dreams

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Break Up, Conversations, Demons, Dreams, Gen, Heartbreak, Past, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some things I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this are some things i wrote during different classes, they are inspired by series, movies, songs or other fics, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please comment and let me know what you think also I'm actually from Greece so if there is someone who would like me to post something in greek he or she can let me know and I'll do my best. :)

Everytime I fall asleep I realise how much I love you. For in my dreams you always love me back, and we are happy. But that's only until dawn breaks, because then I wake up and you are no longer mine. But you look happy, and thats enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from Game of Thrones "the night is dark and full of terrors" and from the Night's Watch oath.

The night is dark and full of terrors, but with you it seems bright. For you bring love to my heart, light to my soul and fire to my body. But you never stay with me long enough so I can enjoy this things,because you are afraid. Afraid to admit that I'm the light that breaks your darkness, that I'm the sword you fight your fears with and that you wish you had met me before so I could have helped you fight. I know you feel that way for me and I want you to admit it because this is another one of your fears and you wont be able to fight it before you admit it. Admit that you love me. Admit that you need me. Because I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

If the world ends today I want you to know that I have loved you, I don't know how, when or why I just know that I have loved you, maybe more than anyone else, maybe not but I loved you and that's the only thing that really matters. At least to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't leave me! Please don't die! I have so many things to tell you, so many things to do with you. What will I do if you die, please, I don't want to be alone, I don't want you to die, I wont let you die. I can't. So please... don't leave me!


	5. Chapter 5

When a person dies his loved ones have nothing else to do but believe that he is somewhere else, in a much better place, that's where God comes to tell us that when someone dies he goes to Heaven so we believe him because we want to think that we will see them again. But are we ever sure of it?


	6. Chapter 6

More than anything I wish I had never met him.  
More than anything I wish I had told him.  
More than anything I wish I had the courage to talk to him.  
And more than anything I wish he had known.


	7. Chapter 7

You say I'm weak but you have no idea how strong I really am. You have no idea how many times I've loved in silence, how many times I've forgiven someone who doesn't deserve my forgiveness, how many times I've shown joy when I didn't really feel it, how many times I've made someone happy when my own heart was broken, how many times I've stayed silent when all I wanted to do was scream, how many times I've comforted someone when I was the one who needed to be comforted, and how many times I've shown faith when I no longer believed. You say I'm weak but if you were in my place you would have been broken beyond repair by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please live some comments I reeeeealy want to know what you think ( even if its bad :-\ ) :-P

When I see you I see you wearing the same expression as me. The fake smile, the tears you want to cry, the strength you show when really all you want to do is scream your anguish. I see behind the mask you wear and I think that maybe we should be together, because then we wont have to wear our masks again.


	9. Chapter 9

You know the funniest thing is that I actually thought you were different. I thought you were really in love with me, and that we could finally be happy together. But you lied (of course you did, why wouldn't you) and now I'm broken but you're okey, because your heart didn't break, but mine did, and I don't even know how to fix it.


	10. Angel to Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation between somebody and you

Smb: What happend to the angel like little girl I used to know all these years ago?

You: She grew up to realise that being a demon is much more fun than being an angel. After all demons can’t get hurt, demons don’t care, they don’t feel!

Smb: But you do.

You: No I don’t, not anymore at least.


	11. Regret

You know out of all the things in my past that I've done and I'm ashamed of I only regret you. And if I could go back in time and change something I wouldn't change any of them, because they made me who I am today and they helped me realise some things, you on the other hand I'm sorry to say but if I could go back to the day we started talking I would have told you to just back off because I had no time for you, no time for drama. Actually you know what I'm not sorry, you on the other hand should be.


	12. Chapter 12

She wanted the sky to open and rain to start pouring like the tears from her eyes did. She wanted all the trees and flowers to die just like her last hope and she wanted everyone in the world to vanish except from him so she could ask him why. Why had he done that to her. And then she would vanish as well leaving him behind to find peace…if peace was achievable after him.


	13. Chapter 13

A boy keeps hunting my dreams. I don’t know who he is or what he wants, but I keep seeing him and the strangest part is that when I eventually touch him I feel his pain and sometimes I even see glimpse of something I can never point out. He never plays an important part in my dream, he is always in the background and yet when I wake up all I can remember is his face, the sorrow in his eyes and the pain I felt. I never remember the glimpses.


End file.
